Revenge for the shadows
by leggo lover 99
Summary: It's been 30 years since my dad returned to K'un L'un to become king. But now he's left again and I fear for his safety.. Dad? Where are you? Danny Rand has left his friends to follow his destiny- but when danger strikes- can he save those closest to him or will the enemy in the shadows have their revenge? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES SO PLEASE JUST READ AND REVEIW! Includes character death
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Back in the rivers, back below everyone else. Back into the cold, murky waters that surrounded the lab. Back into the hollow darkness that fuels the soul of the betrayed.

That's what the doctor thought as he scanned the data flying across the multiple screens.

He had been in the dark for his whole life- but now things change.

He had been in hiding here for nearly 30 years, staying out of reach of that cursed S.H.E.I.L.D, but none of that mattered, for soon, he would made his fabulous return.

But this time, his task was different, he wasn't under strict orders, oh no, quite the opposite. This time, the doctor was doing this for himself, for his own revenge. There was no stopping the burning rage that consumed this task- it could, no, it **would** kill, it **would **give him unlimited power, strength and, that word, **_glory_****!**

But even though the spider was still in the city, along with his putrid little friends, he was not the target. It was Osborn who wished to have the spider- not Oc, and compared to the new target- Spiderman was an ant against a tsunami, a feather against a storm- going with the power, but nowhere near as powerful. This new target was a challenge. He could plan, fight, protect and conquer all at once.

A swelling pride burst through his bloated, useless body- lighting his deranged mind with ideas fresh and new.

There were risks to his master plan- but what plan wasn't?

All that the doctor wanted was to make a single super hero pay- make him suffer for the sins of the past- for the shadows in the night- a super hero who has been off the radar for years.

Until now.

The super hero had powers unlike anyone else Oc had seen, and these years away seemed to have only made him stronger than ever before.

But how to plan his revenge? Through friends? Through family? Though the feeling of hopelessness? Through, hum… torture?

Yes. That was it. There were four things that would break the hero, break his spirit, break his soul.

Break his chi…

Yes, the hero known as either Iron fist or Danny Rand shall pay for all the things that lead to the doctor's dull existence.

The very thought of revenge made his laugh. Who cares if he sounds like a madman? Not he. The laughing felt good, warmed his frozen heart. Then he stopped.

Frozen heart- now that was poetic and ironic at the same time! To kill the Iron fist, he would need to visit the icy city of K'un L'un. There it would be cold…

A faint echo of his earlier mad laugh still lingered around the room- just like the fear of his name still lingered around the city.

Another flood of laughter burst through his dry, cracked lips.

Oh this will be fun, this will be fun!

* * *

**this is an idea I had- no idea where it will lead- comments please**

**let me know what u think...**

**sorry in advance in case this doesn't come out how I want it to...**

**REVIEW PLEASE! (;**

**LL99 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Harmony P.O.V**

"I can't believe it!" I shouted at my mother, "You mean he's just left?"

My mother bowed her head slightly, her shoulder length, auburn hair fell across her face,

"Harmony, please, keep your anger in check. Anger is a burning flame, do not fall into it for you'll only get burned."

"Mother!" I shouted, then paused and took a deep breath, cooling my anger, "I understand. I apologise, I was hurt, forgive me."

My mother nodded and smiled, her warm, soft features welcoming me back from my pain.

"I am hurt to, but we must understand his reasons. You understand his new found power, don't you?"

I nodded, my father had recently found out that he could see visions of the future.

"Well last night he told me he had another."

I gasped slightly- my father's visions were usually warning of some growing danger and weren't wrong. At least they hadn't been so far…

My mother continued, "He told me that he saw deep evil lurking in the city of Manhattan, where his old team still fight. He saw one of the team fall, for reasons he couldn't explain. He must go to try and stop the evil before it strikes. The news depressed him terribly, that is why he must go…"

I bowed my head slightly, "I understand."

"Good my child- now run along, your lessons will start soon."

_Was that it? Your father's left now go to your lessons? Why wouldn't she tell me more?_

Knowing she had her reasons, I pushed away the thoughts of staying to listen more, I grudgingly hugged my mother, turned and ran out of the, no- _our_ palace, towards the main temple.

My father once said to me to call it _the _palace, as it was more worthy than a single human could ever be and that we didn't have the right to use it as _our_ place for basic needs. Instead, I was told to treat it with the respect of a living being, for it was a sacred place. But in my head I still believe that it's _ours_.

Running outside, I felt the snow falling softly in K'un L'un, and I could hear the wind and feel it's coldness on my bare skin, yet I found this pleasant. I guess that was because of my bringing up, but anyway, I loved the morning run to my lessons, the feel of the wind through my long blond/ brown hair, the prickle of snow in my green eyes, and the flap of my long traditional warriors' robe around my ankles. It brought me pure peace and a sense of power.

The warrior's robe is what always confuses people, for in the ancient traditions, the princess of K'un L'un plays their part from the council, alongside their mother- speaking for the people of a younger age, but I have chosen a different part- the life of a warrior. I find the adrenaline of a fight addictive and this helps me muster my Chi energy more quickly.

I felt my Chi energy flow through me, just like usual- and my strong right fist burst into a strong blue glow.

Oh, I forgot to mention- I'm a super human, just life my father- but unlike my father, I have different abilities. Although I share the iron fist- I've unlocked a new level to it, I control water. I can shape it, bring life to it, or turn it solid.

I laughed lightly- gathering my Chi energy, pulling all the water in the snow and placed it all under my feet. As I skidded to a stop, I pushed the water upwards.

The effect was beautiful- I shot skyward, my green robe flowing with the breeze, a trail of water under my feet.

It pushed me in a perfect arc, sending me towards the temple. Suddenly I cut the power of my Chi, and I fell towards the ground. I curled into a ball, spinning towards the snow covered path, suddenly I uncurled, my glowing fist out, and landed, weight spread on two feet, low to the ground, one arm behind me- my fist hard on the ground. I looked towards the temple door- perfect.

* * *

**Danny P.O.V**

_There are sacrifices to be made here,_ the wise, handsome man thought as he lifted his head from his crouching position, _but not yours my friend._

In the distance, Daniel Rand could see four figures fighting against one other. The man squinted slightly, trying to make out where danger would strike.

A gleam of silver caught his highly trained eye from a building. The one next to where the fight was taking place.

A throwing dagger. The weapon that would destroy the life of his old friend.

The man jumped up, his strong muscles pumping as he started to run. This was why he was here. To stop the vision before it happened. A life would not end tonight- not now.

He saw the dagger move- backwards then forwards- the throwing motion had begun.

Moving faster, jumping building from building, Daniel realised that there was no chance of getting to the dagger before it would strike. He gave it too much of a head start.

Because of this- there was only one option left.

He sucked in as much air as he could, then screamed at the top of his lungs,

"SPIDERMAN! TO YOUR RIGHT!"

The man saw his friend spin suddenly at the sound of his voice, then jumped to the right.

The dagger flew on still, the past aim for the heart failing.

Daniel was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw the weapon _had _hit Spiderman- throwing him backwards.

The villain who the others were fighting, took the opportunity to slip away, along with the assailant. They would be back…

Turning back, Daniel saw his friends rush over to their fallen companion, and he saw that blood was covering Spiderman's already red costume.

He was too late. He had failed. Spiderman was dead…

* * *

**Ta da! what do you think?**

**btw: my new pic for this is of Harmony herself- my own drawing...**

**sooooooooooooo**

**review please...**

**what should happen?**

**give ideas as I only have only half of this planned out...**

**REVIEW FOR MORE AND WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Danny P.O.V**

After watching the team run to Spiderman, Daniel realised something. The blood wasn't pooling out from around his heart, but instead the top of the arm.

The kung Fu master jumped onto the next building and walked swiftly towards the group of heroes.

To start with no one paid any attention to him- but then White tiger's cat senses kicked in, and she turned suddenly- her claws out. Daniel stood still, his green eyes staring into his old team mates.

Tiger paused, her eyes widened,

"Danny?" she whispered.

The man nodded, a warm feeling floating into his heart at the mention of his old name.

At the mention of the lost teammate's name, the others all turned around- even the wounded Spiderman, who was now sitting upright.

Danny could sense the mixed emotions running through his friends' hearts, anger, hurt, sadness, relief, happiness.

Tiger was the first to react,

"Danny!" she cried- her arms wrapping around her friend.

Danny returned the gesture- his heart filling with regret- he had left with no explanation- only left his necklace and his Iron fist costume on the S.H.I.E.L.D meeting table. He had not intended to return.

Tiger let go of him, and pulled her mask off.

Ava hadn't changed much in the past 30 years- her long dark brown hair still flowed beautifully, her eyes still sparkled and she was still as well built as she had been. The only changes in her, had been a few faint worry lines at the top of her forehead- but who wouldn't after 30 years of fighting villains- and a small scar was clear on her left cheek- just under her eye.

Danny looked at her,

"I'm sorry Ava. I did not plan to return."

She shook her head and Danny saw a small tear form in her eye.

Nova flew up and landed next to Ava and Power man helped Spiderman up. The four stood facing Danny, waiting for an explanation.

Danny had much he needed to say to them- but outside- it was not safe from eavesdroppers.

Ignoring his friends' stares, he moved to Spiderman,

"I have much to explain, but please- first we must get you to safety."

Spiderman pulled off his mask- underneath, his face was pale from the blood loss.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is coming, Luke contacted them a moment ago."

An awkward silence settled around the group.

Danny looked at Peter's arm, and reached out and clamped his strong hand around the open wound.

"What're you doing?!" Peter yelped in pain.

"Danny! Stop it! You're hurting him!" Ava shouted.

"Dude- you can't leave us without an explanation then come back and start hurting Pete!" Luke scolded.

Danny sensed he was angry, they had been firm friends before he left.

He closed his eyes. Letting his Chi energy flow through his hand and into the wound. He felt the skin close, the blood stop flowing. He released his hand and wiped the blood off his hand.

He heard gasps from his team- amazed at his new ability.

Thankfully before the others could say anything- the Tri carrier pulled down out of the sky, and a ramp landed on the roof top.

Danny helped Peter up, who was still weak from blood loss, and the others followed.

Colson appeared at the top,

"Iron fist, what a surprise. Nobody's been expecting you."

Danny ignored the older man, marching briskly straight to the infirmary.

"Where… are… we… going?" Peter muttered.

"You're suffering from blood loss my friend." Daniel replied, "You must rest."

Peter nodded and Danny couldn't help but notice the age playing in Peter's eyes, where there was once a fun spark of light.

As they reached the infirmary, Danny helped his friend onto a bed.

"Rest my friend- you need your strength."

Peter nodded as a doctor rushed over, followed by the team.

Danny was about to slip out from the room when a dark skinned, muscled arm slammed between the door frame and the newly returned hero.

"You've got some explaining to do dude." Luke ordered.

Danny surveyed his face looking for any other emotion but all Luke was feeling was hurt and the need for an explanation.

Danny fell into a chair that was next to him-

"I'm sorry my friends- there is much I haven't told you. To start with- all of us are to be killed…"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**WHAT DO YA THINK?**

**bit of a short chapter- sorry...**

**NEED MORE REVIEWS!**

**ANSWER THESE FOR ME PLEASE:**

**1) why are they to be killed?**

**2) who was the assailant?**

**3) WHO IS MARRIED TO AVA? Peter, Sam Luke?**

**4) what will happen?**

**answer these and you will get one of these:**

**(::) A CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE!**

**And maybe a PM if your a very good little evil dragon...**

**LL99 out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FAILED?!**"

"Master- forgive me. I did not expect the Iron fist to return."

"SHOULD THAT BE A REASON FOR ONE SUCH AS YOU?"

The kneeling figure looked up into his master's covered eyes. 30 years ago he had lost everything- his respect, his life, his home- and all of that was the fault of the _immortal _Iron fist.

_Well no longer brother! I will finally get my revenge!_

The master took a breath.

"I was hoping for some success. This should have started my reign of terror- but **YOU **ruined it!"

The kneeling man stood up- why should he bow to this one? He should never had fallen to this level- he was the destroyer, he was far more superior!

"YOU DARE RISE?" Doc Oc screamed.

The man glared hatefully into the face of this mad genius.

"I dare rise before you because I AM STRONGER! I have the skills you need and I will stand no more for you, _high ruler!_" The man spat out his words, "I may have bowed to you once- but I was desperate!"

The doctor raised himself higher on his robotic arms,

"YOU WERE DESPERATE! IMAGINE HOW DESPERATE I WAS! MY LIFE RUNINED BY THE IRON FIST! HE TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! DO YOU STILL THINK YOU ARE MORE DESPERATE?"

The man pulled the throwing dagger from his belt and aimed it at the mad man,

"You promised me a way to get my revenge and a way to get me back to my beloved city! YOU'VE LIED! YOU HOLD NO HONOUR!"

Flinching at the sudden harsh words- Doc Oc muttered,

"Scorpion- _you _are the one without honour. _YOU _betrayed your city, _YOU _fell into selfishness- you do not deserve to return to K'un L'un- for soon- it shall be ruled by me and I will only let the worthy in!"

Scorpion growled, but deep down he knew Oc to be right. He lowered the dagger and spun round, marching briskly towards the escape pod.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" screamed the doctor.

Scorpion opened the escape hatch and climbed in. Just before the door swung shut- the K'un L'un once been was heard to say,

"To finish what I started."

A whoosh was heard and the warrior left Oc screaming, deep in the dark waters.

* * *

**Yeah- just a filler chapter...**

**haven't updated as I'm not getting enough reviews :(**

**all reviews earn you chocolate cookies!- (::)**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
